


Endearment

by rhith



Category: Shinhwa (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:21:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22257100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhith/pseuds/rhith
Relationships: Kim Dongwan/Lee Minwoo
Kudos: 4





	Endearment

It was one of those afternoons. Stormy and cold outside. Not in the mood to go anywhere but stay in bed. This is what Minwoo was doing. He sat on his bed, only wearing his boxers as he stared at his bedroom window. Rain drops rolling down it, a flash of lightning that lit up the room briefly. He looked over to the bed next to him. There laid his best friend Dongwan, who was on his stomach and naked, sleeping peacefully.

Minwoo grinned as he admired the man’s ample ass in the faint lighting. His friend was perfect in every way. Dongwan may have not thought the same but to Minwoo, he was. He shifted his body so he laid on his side towards his friend. He slowly put his hand on the small of Dongwan’s back and began to rub it slowly.

Dongwan groaned into his pillow as he shifted his head to look at his friend with sleepy eyes. Minwoo grinned at him and spoke softly, “Didn’t mean to wake you…”

“It’s fine…” Dongwan mumbled as his eyes closed again to focus on his friend’s touch.

Minwoo continued to rub Dongwan’s back slowly as he admired his friend even more. His hand started to travel down the man’s back to his ass. He squeezed it softly. Dongwan stiffened up a bit as he opened his eyes, “Naughty Minwoo.”

Minwoo grinned at him as he pushed him onto his side so he could get close to kiss him softly. Dongwan, now awake, smiled into the kiss and rolled onto his back, letting his friend get on top of him. Minwoo kissed him a few times, all while trying to get out of his boxers, which he was failing to do so. He finally broke away and got them off, tossing them onto the floor. He climbed back on top of him and grabbed the back of Dongwan’s thigh raising his leg up. He kissed the man’s thigh slowly.

The rain outside got louder, as the skies dumped water on the city. Dongwan laid there as Minwoo kissed his inner thigh, his stomach began to get tight, his breathing getting heavy. Gripping the sheets under him, he groaned as Minwoo’s lips got close to his cock.

Minwoo’s body was hot despite the cold temperature in the room. He kissed up his friend’s erected cock until he got to the tip, he flicked his tongue against. Dongwan arched his back as his hand found Minwoo’s hair, he grabbed it lightly. He was breathing even heavier now, his eyes shut tight as he felt Minwoo take him into his mouth. His hips bucked as his friend pleasured him with his mouth. He tugged on his hair as he moved is hips again into the man’s mouth.

Minwoo grabbed his friend’s hips and pushed them down as he removed his mouth from his cock. He climbed back on top of his friend and kissed him. He kissed his way down to Dongwan’s neck, sucking gently as he pressed his lower body against his friend’s. Dongwan’s hands grasped the back of his friend as he let out a moan. His cock was throbbing from the rubbing his friend did with his own.

Minwoo groaned a bit as he helped his friend roll onto his stomach. Dongwan did so, protesting a bit with a huff, he was ready for his friend. He propped himself up on all fours. Minwoo placed his hands on Dongwan’s butt cheeks, spreading them a bit as he began to kiss them. Dongwan gasped a bit, surprised since Minwoo never had done that before, he arched his back. Minwoo continued to lick and kiss him. Nipping his skin a few times as if his ass was some juicy fruit that he had to eat right then and now. Dongwan began to feel more excited than ever as he pulled on the sheets, barely able to speak between the heavy breathing, “Minwoo…god…p-please…”

Minwoo grinned as he continued to kiss him, making his way up the man’s back. His own cock leaking a bit, he tried his best to not just cum right onto his bed. Sitting on his knees he guided his aching cock between his friend’s cheeks. He pressed inside his friend as slow as possible. Once the head was in he stopped, grabbing his friend’s hips lightly before pushing himself completely inside.

A flash of lightning lit up the room briefly as Dongwan let out a loud groan of relief. He got what he wanted. Minwoo began to go in and out of his friend, starting off slow before speeding it up. Thunder seemed to shake his apartment. He groaned a bit as he continued to thrust into his friend. Dongwan’s arms seemed to give out on him as he fell face first into the bed. He grunted as he pushed his ass against Minwoo, wanting him in deeper. Minwoo had still gripped his friend’s hips, keeping them off the bed. He gave his friend a final thrust before removing his cock from him completely.

Dongwan groaned in disappointment as he was rolled back onto his back. Another flash of lightning hit and he saw his friend’s face briefly, full of endearment. Minwoo propped Dongwan’s legs up as he positioned his cock to enter his friend once more. He waited a moment as the thunder rolled by. There was yet another flash of lightning at which Minwoo entered his friend again.

Dongwan grasped at his friend’s shoulders, arching his back as he pulled his friend down onto his chest. Minwoo moaned a bit as he started to kiss the man’s chest as he thrust into him slowly now. His mouth found its way to one of Dongwan’s nipples, to which he began to lick. Dongwan’s hands made their way from Minwoo’s shoulders to his hair. He ran his fingers through the hair, it was damp which made it even easier to grab and tug lightly.

Minwoo’s teeth gently bit down onto Dongwan’s nipple, causing the man to groan loudly and pull on his hair harder. Minwoo thrust a little harder as he kissed his way back to his friend’s lips. He kissed them multiple times before he rested his head in the crook of Dongwan’s neck and moaned loudly. Finally letting himself cum deep inside his friend.

The warmth of it caused Dongwan to tense up, arch his back and let himself cum right between his stomach and Minwoo’s. Both panted heavily as a flash of lightning lit the room up once more. Minwoo laid there on top of his friend, trying to catch his breath. Dongwan closed his eyes and began to pet Minwoo’s damp hair, as he too caught his breath.

Minwoo slowly forced his body up, so he could remove his drained cock from his friend. He flopped down next to Dongwan on the bed. They laid there side by side. Naked. Sweaty. Sticky.

Dongwan looked over at his friend as another flash of lightning filled the room. He could see for the brief moment his friend’s eyes were closed. He shifted onto his side, scooting closer to him and placing his head on his chest. Minwoo put his arm around him, fiddling with his friend’s ear with his fingers.

Dongwan closed his eyes, concentrating on his friend’s slowing heartbeat. Minwoo kept his eyes closed as a smile crept across his lips. How he wished that they could stay like this forever. Not a single care for the outside world. His world was Dongwan and he preferred it that way.


End file.
